Just a Dream
by YuNami XD
Summary: Is this a dream or not? Who is this girl? Oneshot.


**One shot with Riku. I'm kind like in love with him right now so this just came to mind... Girl is an OC I guess**

* * *

><p>Was this a dream or not?<p>

It always seemed the same though. The same person every dream, the same girl. I didn't know her but it also seemed as if I did. We were always in the same place on the beach. We had talked and told each other stories and things about ourselves. She never told me where she came from or what her name was though. I have had these dreams for about two months now and I wanted to know why. So I decided this was the time to ask. We were sitting on the sand watching the sun sink under the ocean. Her short dark blonde hair blew in the breeze and her bright multi- colored eyes shimmered in the setting sun. She was wearing a blue and black polka dot summer dress with no shoes. Around her neck hung a silver pendent with the words "Best Friends" inscribed on it. I figured that's where I would start.

"Hey, that necklace, where'd you get it from?" She looked down and grabbed the small pendant with two fingers and smiled.

"My best friend gave it to me. I haven't seen her in years." She turned the pendant over and on the back was a name; it said "Namine."

"You know Namine? How?"

"I grew up with her of course. You know her too?"

"Yeah she helped me and my friends out awhile back. I haven't seen her since."

"Yeah I haven't heard from her either." Her face turned sad and she looked out over the ocean. The ocean was her favorite place, she told me once that's why she chose to meet here.

"What's your name?" She looked up at me and smiled.

"Riku, I told already that I can't tell you now. The time will come and you will know." I sighed to the answer, I heard it a million times but I never stopped trying.

"Fine then when the time comes will you also tell me where you came from?"

"Yes I will, I promise." I nodded and looked at her. Over the past two months this girl was all I thought about. Truth be told I believed I was falling in love with her. I knew it couldn't be possible though because this was all a dream. She looked up at me and her cheeks turned a light pink.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I quickly turned my head, my face turning bright red. I forgot I was staring at her.

"Sorry, it's just that, I mean, never mind." I heard her giggle and I felt her hand slide on top of mine. I looked over and her face was sad again.

"This is going to be the last time I'll see you like this again." I shook my head wondering what she meant.

"What do you mean? Don't tell me I'll never see you again."

"No, you'll see me again but not here. It also might be awhile before we see each other."

"No, I want to see you every day. How long until then? Please don't leave."

"I don't know how long, but I'm not leaving, I'm coming back. But let me tell you something when I see you again I might not remember you."

"What? Why? Never mind, I'll just trust you, but first I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" She moved closer to me, my voice was barely a whisper. My hand closed around hers. We were now facing each other.

"Over these past two months, I've had a great time with you. You seemed like a great friend but those feelings have changed. I really like you and I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me Riku, I promise. I love you." Those words sent me over the edge. I was losing her and now she confesses her love to me.

"I love you to." I put my hand under her chin and my arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. I felt her crying in my arms and felt one tear roll down my cheek. When we pulled away from each other she smiled and I did too, I felt amazing.

"I guess I'll just have to make you fall in love with me again if you do forget me."

"That won't be too hard." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me again. I was surprised at first but then closed my eyes and pulled her in closer. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>I woke up and a stared at my ceiling. That dream seemed so real. I got up and got dressed and headed to school. All my friends talked to me today but I just stared off in the distance thinking about that girl. Half way through class our teacher made an announcement.<p>

"Class we have a new student today. Her name is Chikaku. Here you can go sit in that empty seat over there."

I never looked up; I knew my table had the only empty seat. I didn't care until I caught a glimpse of blonde hair. I slowly looked up and met two beautiful, rainbow colored eyes. Short blonde hair fell over a white shirt. A silver necklace hung down from her neck and it said "Best Friends."

"It's you." I whispered to myself and the girl smiled and laughed.

"Hi Riku, I'm happy to finally see you in person." I laughed and took her hand in mine.

"Looks like you didn't forget after all."

* * *

><p><strong>I got bored and the idea just came. I just made up a name for the girl so I guess it could be anyone. Let me know if there are mistakes and I'll go fix them.<strong>


End file.
